warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Starrynight48
Yeah sure, I'm always happy to help :) Remeber to add the correct categories to your pages when you create them though :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Call me Icy, Ice, Iceh, whatever you want :) An these are the correct categories: Your personal categorite which is Starrynight's Pages, the gender of your cat (she-cat or tom), the clan (ecample: RiverClan Cat), and what rank your cat is :) Here is your charart: Sorry, no apprentice blank yet :( And is this what you ment by an Eevee as a cat? I can change it if I got the request wrong :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I added the categories. :) I would never change the info, no one on this wiki should other than you. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Just like how a normal book it writen :) You come up with a plot, a location, and characters and start writing :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Create a page and write your story on it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you please not create so many family members for your cats and then put them up for adoption? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you see the contribute button on the top right hand corner? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) No, her pups died :( Just make your own wolf. You do realize that it can be any age that you want, right :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I think that will be the next fetured fanfic when it is complete :) I love the plot so far so much! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki :)Tigerfoot 15:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi. :) I love your fanfic, by the way. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Tell me if it needs any changes: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't RP someone else's charcter. Silver is going to get ''so ''mad at you... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay As long as you as a user stay active, sure! Ravenpaw won't notice that Sparkpaw likes her until later. I think Ravenpaw is a warrior now... Ravenclaw. Prickle! 19:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Starry, finish your fanfic! I love it!! :D ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Starrehhh.... (pokes) Where are chu? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC)